Canadian Published Patent Application No. 2,157,325 (Parisien) discloses a balcony or porch rail system having top and bottom rails and end posts. Each of the rails is secured to the post by a bracket received in the end of the rail and secured to a washer received in the post and secured to the bracket by a bolt extending through a partially open front wall of the post.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/018666 (Pratt) discloses a guard rail system having a lower rail, a two-piece upper rail, and balusters to form a rail section. The rail section is fastened to end posts, preferably using mounting brackets having a flanged arm.